My Lot of Abandoned Fanfics
by Spotlight92
Summary: This is just a place for my abandoned works that I just don't want to delete but I can't find myself continuing them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay... so... I'm making this thing so I can deposit my half written fanfics that just burn out for me or I don't know how to continue them. So, if anyone has any suggestions or anything for how I could continue it, please tell me. **

**So this first one is a bit old (started mid 2011) and I just couldn't think of a way to logically finish it. My wording was off and it just sounded awkward so I didn't finish it. I do like the beginning though. So... here it is!**

"Can he... You know, go back to his habitat?" Alice stared at the flat-headed penguin the vet was holding. The thing looked sickly and she flinched away when it coughed.

"No no no, I don't think this little guy can go back with the others. He might infect them," The vet laid the penguin in a matted cage and patted his head before locking it. "You're going to have to take him home,"

"What about me? What if he infects ME?" Alice pointed at herself dramatically. "And why can't you take him? You're the doctor,"

"You know my wife doesn't like me bringing work home. Heck! I have to take a shower before I go home. And he won't be able to infect you. He's got a bird sickness, not a human sickness," The vet gave a red bag to the zookeeper.

"What's in here?"

"Just his medicine and 3 bowls of mashed tuna fish. Put 2 pills in the bowl before giving it to him. Make sure he eats at least 2 bowls with the medicine in it. He should be non-contagious by tomorrow," The vet took off his lab coat and threw on a long brown one.

"What if he doesn't eat the food?" The vet looked at Alice, a bit annoyed at all her questions. And she had an attitude to boot.

"Mash up the pills and put it in some water," The vet put on his hat and walked towards the exit. "Take care of the little guy, Alice," The vet walked out, leaving her alone with the penguin.

"I'll try," Alice said with her arms folded. She hated the penguins. They were sneaky and she knew they were after her somehow. She eyed the cage warily before picking it up. The penguin inside's eyes immediately shot open and looked at her. His eyes went wide and he tried to sit up, but his head obviously hurt when he tried.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," The flat-headed penguin stared at her for a minute before he started squawking. She knew he was trying to call for help.

"Hey, penguin, you might as well stop. Your habitat is being quarantined since you probably infected the place with your germs" The penguin inside the cage looked at her in a 'what are you trying to say?' sort of way.

"I'm trying to say that your friends are on lockdown," Alice smiled slyly at the sick creature before picking up the cage and leaving the office.

* * *

As Skipper swayed slowly to the movement of the cage, he stared long and hard at Alice. He didn't know why she was taking him away in a cage, but he wanted out. Fast.

"Hey! Alice! Let me go!" He knew she couldn't understand him, but it was worth a shot, he guessed. Alice turned and stared at the cage angrily.

"Listen up, penguin, you better be quiet. I don't want to do this. It's my job! I'm not going to let you out," Alice scowled at him one more time before turning her attention back to walking. SKipper coughed and put a flipper on his head. He was about to lay back down in the surprisingly comfy cage when he saw the HQ wrapped in a big plastic bubble. The air pumped in and out with air filters.

"MEN! MEN! WE'VE BEEN COMPROMI-" Skipper launched into a coughing fit and finished to find that Alice was staring angrily at him again.

"Your friends are fine! Look, they're not dead or anything," Skipper looked closer and saw his team staring sadly in his direction. He saluted them and they saluted him back, before Kowalski started crying. Skipper half smiled and looked away from the habitat and looked Alice straight in the eye. "Now... Are you gonna shut up?" Skipper nodded slowly. "Good," Alice started walking again, peeking back at Skipper from time to time as she did. Skipper laid on his side and closed his eyes. He hated how fatigued he felt. 'If it was up to him, he'd be out of that cage by then. But his body was listening to his flu. So he compromised by going asleep instead. He thought it was better than messing with Alice.

**Okay, so after this point, it sounded a bit... Blegh to me. The point of this story was to show that Alice has some kind of connection with the animals since it seems pretty farfetched that she'd just become a zookeeper for no reason.**

**Next one! **

**This was written while I was trying to stay awake on the subway to school. :P So I don't even remember what this was suppose to be about.**

The sun was setting over the New York skyline, as it did every evening. Private liked watching as the sun slowly set, leaving the city to be lit by artificial lights. Sometimes while watching, he'd count how long it took for the orb of light to sink out of view. And sometimes, he'd sing a little song he made up about the sunset.

"Sinking sun, setting sun. You'll be back tomorrow for tomorrow's fun," He'd rock his head slightly from side to side as he sung the short song. It was relaxing, which was usually the point of him watching the sunset. But sometimes... Just once in a blue moon, Private would think about the team. Not the normal things he'd think of when he thought of the team, though. He thought of the things they've never told him about.

He knows he's the youngest, he can understand that. But he was well established into his early adult years now and he wanted more of an explanation than 'I'll tell you when you're older'. He hated thinking about that topic though. It had planted a seed of spite in him. He had something to be angry about all the time. And he didn't want that. That's not like him**.**

**Yeah... I don't really have too much things to say about this. So...**

**Last one for the chapter!**

In times like this, one comes to realize how ridiculously sad their life was, and currently is. I know, I know. Life isn't suppose to be all butterflies and rainbows, but for some stretch of time, that's how I use to think. I was always called naive but I never really realized how right they were until today. Strange right? I was born into a life unsafe for anybody to live. A world of potentially fatal encounters and identity changes. I remember everytime I moved to a new place. With every new country, I gained a new name. Mind you, I was only a child who was still learning his colors. The new names confused me. One day, my name was Theodore and the next it was Rajesh. So my parents just decided to call me one permanent name, Private. That's what Father and Mother called when we were in the privacy of our temporary home. But they called me different names out in public, though I have a hard time remembering those. I only remember that, at 5 years old, my name became Private. And that's what I go by to this day, as you probably know.

Two years later, I woke up in our house in Luxemburg, scampered myself down the stairs and saw a strange man sitting down at the kitchen table. He looked just like Father but I knew he wasn't. Father didn't have white hair. Father was fairly young. I never knew his age but he was probably in his late 20's.

My observations were proven true and the man told me his name was Nigel and that he was my uncle. I asked where Mother and Father were, all he said was that they were M.I.A. I didn't understand what that meant until much later.

After Uncle Nigel and I left Luxemburg, we moved to Kentucky in the U.S.A. The accents were strange and the temperature too warm and after we moved here, I didn't move again until I was 17, something I wasn't really ready for. But more on that later.

While in Kentucky, I went by the public alias of Pat, which was close enough to Private that I really didn't mind. Of course, I was the strange one out as my accent clearly displayed I wasn't "from them parts" as the kids clearly told me. I was snickered at when I spoke but I really didn't care. Not really. I always had the thought in my head that they'd be my best friends in the years to come. Why? I don't know. I was always optimistic. Like how I always thought Mother and Father would walk through that rickety front door one day greet me with open arms.

Not only was I optimistic, I was very happy. I had watched a talk show a couple of days ago that said that children who lose parents at an early age develop some kind of issue. I didn't... Well, not immediately but again, more on that later. Be patient.

**This is pretty recent, actually. Last time I worked on this was the end of October. I knew what I wanted to do with this when I first started, but I kind of lost track of where it was going to go and I scraped it.**

**Anywho, that's it for now. The next time I gather up a whole lot of unfinished fanfics, I'll post again.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:** Hey guys! I found some more stuff I'm probably not going to use. And it has come to my attention that I should let people use my ideas if they should want to and that seemed like a good idea! So, if anything catches your attention, don't be afraid to ask if you can use it. I will most likely say yes.**

**First one!**

"Julien!" Marlene whispered loudly into the dark lemur habitat. "Julien!"

"You were to be calling?" The lemur king said from behind her. She turned around, hands on her hips and annoyed look on her face. "What is this attitude being for? You are the one who is disrupting my communications with the Sky Spirits," He crossed his arms and duplicated her annoyed look.

"Um... Julien, you are the who told me to meet you here," The king's face froze for a moment before it grew an awkward smile.

"Well, it seems I did. It is being my bad,"

"Just tell me what you wanted so I can go to bed,"

**So, for this one, it's not that I can't find a way to use it, this is just the first version of a fanfic I am working on that didn't make the cut. **

**Here's the next one!**

_Two habitats, both alike in vicinity,_  
_In fair Manhattan, where we lay our scene, _  
_From zoo grudge break to new mutiny,_  
_Where wild blood makes domestic paws and flippers unclean_  
_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,_  
_A pair of starcross'd lovers take their life._..

**Okay, for this one... I had NO idea what I was going to write for this. I can't really remember. This was back when I was Juliet in Romeo and Juliet and that was back in late 2010..? So yeah.**

Leonard woke up and looked at the digital clock on his bed stand.

"7:46 pm..." Meh, he might as well get up now anyway. It was a bit too early for him to get up but at least it guaranteed he wouldn't be late.

He was brushing his teeth and took a gaze into the mirror looming over the sink. He looked utterly bland. His grayish-green eyes, his premature gray hair. He sighed. He was only 32. He should really get some hair dye or something but it always slipped his mind by the time he got out of work. And he refused to buy it before because frankly, he didn't want anyone to know he wanted to dye his hair. It didn't make much sense since people would eventually notice that his gray hair magically turned black, but then again, Leonard was an irrational person.

After he finished freshining up, he threw on his usual outside clothing, black dress pants, gray striped shirt and black tie, and checked the clock.

"8:22 pm," He said quietly. Yeah, he'd be on time. He grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder and walked to the door. He peeked through the peephole."Ugh!" He saw those crazy guys from across the hall. They were walking into their apartment all dirty looking and yet they had the biggest smiles on their faces. "Maniacs! Especially the one with the mohawk!" He looked resentfully at Rico, who was laughing like a psychopath. He was going to wait until they went into their apartment. The last time he was in contact with them, he ended up almost getting beat up by a gang lord and missing work. It still brought back memories of the slightly reduced paycheck he had gotten that week.

**This one is fairly recent. I wasn't planning to use this as a story at first. I just wanted to humanize Leonard. But then I TRIED to write a story about it was really boring. So BOOP! Here is it!**

**Here's another one!**

"K'walski... You've been in there an awful long time..." Private knocked on the lab door worriedly. Kowalski had been in that lab for 3 days straight and the whole team was getting worried (especially Skipper, but his ego didn't let him admit it)."I'm fine Private. Don't worry about me," Kowalski growled. His voice creeped out the young Private and he backed away from the door slowly.

**Haha, yeah. This is... Something I don't think I'll ever get back to finishing, so it's kind of abandoned. Especially when I've postponed writing it for so long that I don't even remember what it was about!**

**So yeah, that's it for now. See you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:** Hey guys! Here are some more for you all to see!**

**This first one was recently found in one of my old English notebooks. I must've been writing this in class or something. So it's old. Here it is.**

"Hello?" A blonde woman picked up her ringing cellphone.

"Excuse me, but are you Doris Delacy?" An authoritative voice spoke on the other line. The woman pushed up her glasses in pensiveness.

"Yes, yes I am," She silently wondered why this mysterious person called her. After a minute, she regretted telling this man who she was. It could've been those people who had threatened to kill her if she didn't give them her boyfriend's location. She happily ended it with that guy a couple of weeks ago. She couldn't take it anymore. But, of course, the threat could still be there.

"Have you had any relations with a Kevin 'Kowalski' Devins?" She remained silent for a while. She didn't need to be abducted by strange men in red clothes again. "Ma'am?"

"Why?" She said back. She felt around for her hammer as she waited for a response.

"I'm Detective Marks from the NYPD," The man's voice took a on a prideful air. "I'm also head of the negotiations department,"

"But Detective Marks, I'm all the way here in New Jersey. Your authority doesn't spread outside of your state grounds," Doris tried to turn the man's obvious fib around on him.

"It does when it involves someone in this state as well. I'll be there to pick you up in 5," The man hung up the phone. Doris put her cellphone down in confusion.

"Five…? He couldn't mean five minutes," Doris stood up, put on her shoes and her coat and peeped through her window shades. When a black car drove into the front of the house, she closed the shade instantly. He did mean 5 minutes.

**In all honesty, I like this story. I even remember where I was going with it. But this was the first of my many story ideas where Kowalski ultimately goes crazy for Doris and I find it a bit cliche for myself now. So the scrap pile is where it lies now.**

**Here's another one.**

To my former co-workers,

First thing's first. Please do not think I am sending you guys this letter because I crave to come back. I left on my own terms and I do not wish to come back. I'm writing this to inform you on my current status and as to where we stand in terms of friendship. And yes, I know snail mail is kind of slow and that I could've probably just emailed you this letter. But I think handwritten and mailed was more appropriate.

**Another one of my Kowalski letters. I scraped this one because it seemed repetitive with some things I've already did. And I don't like it all too well either.**

"Shut up!" Skipper yelled to the loud zoo residents. "Listen, we called this meeting to announce a new-"

"Another animal's being transferred to the zoo!" Private blurted out eagerly. Skipper stared at Private angrily and Private sighed.

"Let me do it..." Private said right before he slapped himself. Skipper stared at Private for another second or two before turning back to the audience.

"Aye, where's the transfer from?" Joey asked. "Is it from Down Under? Is it a Sheila?" Joey smiled a bit at his last sentence.

"Nope, it's actually from the Bronx Zoo"

**Ugh. I remember this. This was suppose to be an OC story. Scraped it after I realized the OC just might've come out as a Mary-Sue. **

**That's about it for now. If you want to use anything from this chapter or the first two, ask first. I'll most likely say yes. **


End file.
